Video telephone terminals of the types known at the present time, such as the "Picturephone" sold and used by the Bell System generally mount on a ring base with a stationary central pedestal shaft pivotally secured to the underside of the terminal housing. Adjusting screws or members allow the housing to be tilted angularly and a pivot allows the unit to be rotated about the stationary shaft. These adjustments are necessary to allow the camera member to be focused on the user and to allow the viewing screen and monitor screen, if any, to be viewed by the user. Other known terminals of this type employ a base with a stationary pedestal shaft extending up to the housing mounting hardware with pivot pins, locking screws and the like.